User talk:Asakaya
Page moves When you move a card article, please make sure to also move its Card Gallery, Card Rulings, Card Tips etc. pages. Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I've just figured out how to move pages. I wasn't aware that it didn't take the Gallery and all with it, I'll go take care of all of that as soon as I can. Asakaya (talk • ) 00:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Psychid Welcomes YOU to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! Salutations, Asakaya! My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of old here on this very Wiki (old enough to get familiar with most of the Wiki's rules and regulations, at the least). In case you're wondering how I found you, I noticed your username in the " " section; thus, I've decided to check you out. However, I see that you've been on this Wiki ever since December (being about a year ago), but haven't received an official welcome as of yet! In that case, let me be the first to welcome you to the official Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! The purpose of this very message is to inform you about the things you can do on this Wiki, besides editing mainspace articles (i.e. Malefic Rainbow Dragon, Paradox, Duel Runner, etc.). One of such things includes editing your own userpage! By that, I mean adding some information about yourself (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so the rest of us users can get an idea of the kind of person you really are. Another thing you can do on this Wiki is talk to other users (not much of a surprise there, if you ask me). To do so, simply go to another user's talk page, type in your message, and presto! You, my friend, have officially mastered the art of messaging other users! However, when doing this very activity, it is highly suggested that you: *Leave your message on another user's talk page, and not your own. That way, we will be notified that we have received a message on the Wiki. *Leave what is called your "signature" at the end of your message (being the following code: '--~~~~'). That way, we can easily keep track of which message is from which user. **Of course, you can customize your own signature, if you want. To do so, simply click on the drop-down menu bar in the upper-right-hand corner (right where it says "MORE"), then scroll down to where it says "Preferences". Better yet, go to ; it's much faster. In either method, you can customize your signature from there, and you can customize it in any way you desire. I suggest that you look at some sample customized signatures such as mine, just so you can get an idea. ***Before I forget, when customizing your signature, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your signature will not work. I hope you have fun on the Wiki! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC)